Motivación
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: Ella necesitaba una motivación, para salir de aquel lago espeso de aguas negras, que la hacían sucumbir ante la locura. Él, estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su motivación. Le daría su fuerza inhumana, para que saliera adelante, para que dejara en el pasado esa figura falsamente creada por su pasado. (Splendid x Lammy) One-Shot.


**_Esta historia, esta hecha por una fans, para fans. Sin intenciones de utilizar los personajes de MondoMedia, Para nada más que un entrenamiento literario. Y aclarado que tanto los personajes como el entorno son míos prosigo. _**

**_Pareja: Splendid x Lammy_****_. Sé que es una pareja que no esta muy utilizada en este forum. por lo que me atreví a probar con ellos. Fue un reto para mi meterme en su papel, y brindar un punto de vista más intenso, más oscuro. Como normalmente suele demostrarse como "Una historia de amor". Ellos dos, desde mi punto de vista, tiene un fuerte potencial, como para proseguir a una historia duradera. Pero esta vez, he decidido hacer una leve historia sobre ellos. _**

**_Motivación._**

―¿Qué piensas hacer con ese cuchillo?― Ella tras dibujar una sonrisa deforme, perdida en lo más interno de su mente. En imágenes, que solamente ella podía ver. Contesto secamente.

―¿Qué no es obvio?. Matarte.― Él alzo una ceja riendo, vacio, melancólico. Tras una mueca de falsa burla, dejaba mostrar aquella tristeza que le causaba verla en ese estado. Tan vacía, tan perdida. Observo ese objeto, como si fuese su peor enemigo, lo tomo entre sus manos dobladlo con facilidad absoluta. Lo lanzo hacia la otra punta de la casa, escuchando su zumbido al cortar el aire ante su feroz filo.

Aquel nido de amor, que en esos meses fue su refugio, el de ambos. Donde la muerte que asechaba con culparlos, por sus hechos. Donde eran libres de cualquier responsabilidad. Donde se amaron, hasta quedar sin aliento. Pero sobre todo…donde se aceptaron…

Ahora amenazaba con convertirse en su tumba, la tumba de ambos.

Y todo por culpa de ese asqueroso trauma. O mejor dicho, ese maldito y desagradable pepino, que él había traído para preparar una ensalada, amenazaba con romper aquel lugar, amenazaba con matarlos a ambos. Romper esa burbuja exóticamente bella, que resguardaba su nexo, su unión fuera de lo físico.

Estaba muy a corriente que Lammy se medicaba, él mismo la apoyaba a seguir tomando sus medicinas por más que estas les causaran severos ataques de sueño o momentáneos mareos. Su seguridad era todo para él, y si esa medicina hacia su trabajo bien. Ella se curaría de su trastorno mental, con una rapidez envidiable.

Pero ahora, nuevamente, él. El héroe. El villano, para muchos. El protector de los débiles. Lo volvía a arruinar, y es más, le hacía daño a la persona más importante de su vida.

―Mr. Pickles…¿Por qué le está diciendo esas cosas a Did?― Ella lo llamaba por su nombre, tal y como lo conoció, sin esa fachada de súper héroe.

Porque él no tenía una máscara ante ella. Era trasparente, ante esos ojos, que en esos momentos lo miraban con la sombra de la locura cubriéndolos.

―Lammy…―llamo con todo el tacto que podía, mientras ella de forma demente lo miraba con una mirada vacía. Fría. Carente de razón.

―¿Qué me estás diciendo?. ¡Mi nombre es Lammy de Pickles!.¡No Lammy!― Aquello lo hizo tener un mal sabor en su garganta. Conocía a la perfección la historia detrás de aquel simple nombre, de aquel nombre de casada. Y lo conocía por que la misma mujer se lo conto una noche melancólica en donde él la acuno entre sus brazos para que no enloqueciera.

Nacida en el seno de una familia adinerada, Lammy, tuvo un matrimonio arreglado con un amigo de la infancia, que solía jugar con ella, cuando apenas era una niña. Ganándole por casi nueve años de edad, el Señor Pickles con apenas veinte nueve años, acepto contraer matrimonio con esa joven que normalmente la veía en reuniones familiares. Así, de esa manera inocente, fue como su relación se trasformo en algo más que un matrimonio compartido, él se convirtió en su pilar, su pecho para desahogarse de las presiones que su familia le implantaban.

Desde el punto de vista de Splendid, fue una relación obsesiva, casi enfermiza. Los celos, comenzaron a notarse en él, una vez que cumplieron un año de casados. Agresiones físicas hacia ellas, abuso de su derecho de marido, constantes amenazas contra los conocidos masculinos de ella. Ese sujeto estaba loco, y con su locura, lentamente comenzó a hundir a Lammy con él. A atraparla con sus manos, para hundirse con ella en la oscuridad. Y él muy desgraciado, casi lo logro.

Ella lo mato con un vegetal, cuando él llego a su casa, borracho, y con unas intensas ganas de matarla, tras una acusación falsa de engaño. Ahora ella lo rencontraba en su mente, lo personificaba en ese vegetal inanimado.

Se manchaba las manos con sangre, con tal de que él ya no le haga más daño. Tan sensible, tan desamparada y débil. Pero con tanta coraza hecha a lo largo de los años en soledad, que le cautivaba.

Ella era fuerte, independiente, lo suficiente como para escapar de su familia, para ocultarse en ese pueblo, en donde la palabra del Señor ni siquiera era escuchada allí. Eran una ciudad perdida, incluso frente a los ojos de su creador.

La atrapo de las muñecas para atraerla a su pecho de una manera protectora. Observando con intensidad su antifaz rojo, que descansaba sobre el sofá, justo al lado de su gorro de lana. Acaricio sus cabellos con ternura. Lo necesitaba, y él también necesitaba hacerlo.

Necesitaba ser cuidada.

Y él necesitaba cuidar a alguien.

Ya hacia alrededor de cuatro años que comenzaron a salir y todavía seguía disfrutando sentirla entre sus brazos. Sus bucles, que con elegancia, se amarraban en una coleta alta, acariciaron la mano que capturaba su cintura con firmeza.

―Ya mi amor…Todo está bien…ya no está aquí para hacerte daño― susurro cual dulce voz que canta una cuna tranquilizadora― Él ya no te hará más daño…No le hará daño a nadie―La sintió temblar, antes de desplomarse, en un llanto desgarrador entre sus brazos.

Justo en ese momento él lo sintió. Sintió como las imágenes de que su mente creaba, se rompieron cual digno cristal, para ser remplazadas por la realidad.

La siniestra, pero exóticamente hermosa, realidad.

Sus manos, que en el pasado hace apenas unas horas atrás, acariciaban aquella sombra azulada que se formaba en su mentón, a lo largo de sus mejillas, ante la barba masculina. En esos momentos se aferraban con una desesperación abrumadora sobre sus prendas deportivas.

_"Acércate pequeña ovejita, ven a la masacre"― _murmuro ella delirante.

_…Ovejita_… él siempre la llamo de esa manera. Cuando lo conoció. Cuando se enteraron del matrimonio arreglado. La primera vez, en que la beso. La primera vez en el que la amo. La vez, en que le confesó que odiaba a sus amigos. La vez, en la que le confesó que los había matados a todos. La vez en la que la golpeo por intentar escapar de él. O la vez en la que ella misma, con ese pepino, atravesó su duro cráneo, rompiéndolo finalmente con la punta de su zapato.

La ley, la encontró inocente, y ella estaba segura que aquello había sido gracias al excelente abogado que su familia contrato. Porque ella en su mente, no era inocente. Se había convertido en una asesina. Una persona que no se mantiene al corriente, de lo que es real o no. Una loca.

―Splendid…―llamo en un susurro contra su pecho. En un pedido ahogado, por el agua salada que cubría parte de sus labios. Él alzo una ceja sin entender, cuando ella volvió hablar se tenso― ¿Recuerda lo que te pedí la primera vez que nos conocimos?.¿Cuando estaba por tirarme de ese puente?

―Si…―trago pesadamente antes de continuar. Aquel recuerdo le destrozaba la mente, cada vez que lo memorizaba― Me pediste, llorando, que te matara. Que te dejara caer en esas aguas turbias, porque sino Mr. Pickles, jamás te dejaría en paz…

―Ahora se, que aunque me hubiese suicidado, o tu me hubieses matado. Volvería a lo mismo. Él volvería a aparecer, obligándome a matar accidentalmente a todos….

―En ese entonces no conocíamos la medicina…Ahora no es necesario llegar a tanto. Él solamente te atormenta en tus pesadillas. Tus recuerdos… Solo toma el ejemplo de Flippy…

―Él está mejorando, si. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea capaz― Frustración rodeaba sus palabras, mientras sus manos aun mantenían aferradas a su ropa. Seguían aferradas a aquel hombre que la salvo. La salvo de las tinieblas. De la oscuridad.

Seguían aferradas a la vida…

―Sé que lo vas a hacer…―Una sonrisa dulce, alentadora, decoraba los labios del superhéroe. – Eres fuerte…Me enamore, de una mujer fuerte. Capaz de superarse a sí misma ante las dificultades que le pone la vida. Y esto no puede ser una excepción…

―Pero…¿Qué pasa si no lo hago, Splendid?― su voz se quebró en un llanto desgarrador que la hizo sentarse sobre el sofá, y abrazarse a sí misma ante la desesperación― Yo soy diferente a Flippy. Él tiene a Flaky, al niño que ella espera. Tiene una motivación, para continuar adelante…A alguien por quien seguir adelante, a alguien para mejorar….

―¿Y que acaso tú no?― hablo dándose todo el autocontrol, para no gritar. Se sentía molesto, pero no con ella, sino consigo mismo. Por nunca darle una clara señal de sus sentimientos eran fuertes, potentes. Él deseaba tener algo serio con ella. Ella alzo sus ojos grises, hacia él, rojizos ante el llanto.― Demonios, Lammy….Creí que había dejado muy en claro mis intensiones contigo…No quiero un romance pasajero, yo te amo…

―Yo también te quiero. Pero…

―Yo te amo― volvió a repetir con firmeza acunando sus mejillas con sus manos calludas, fuertes. – Amar, es muy diferente que querer, Lammy. Tú muy bien lo sabes. Yo te amo, y con total seguridad te lo digo. Pienso un futuro a tu lado, mi vida, desde el momento en el que me di cuenta de que te amaba, comenzó a formarse siempre pensando que voy a estar a tu lado…Yo pienso un futuro a tu lado, acompañándote, y convirtiéndote en mi compañera…

Ella dejo de llorar para mirarlo boca abierta. Ella también lo amaba, pero la idea de sentirse rechazada ante ese sentimiento, le hacía sentir un nudo grueso en su garganta que la hacía llorar cada vez que se daba cuenta de él. Sentía como si dos manos invisibles la estrangularan, asfixiándola. Cortándole la poca esperanza que le quedaba para vivir.

―Tienes que ser mi esposa, Lammy. Mi acompañante…Quiero que todas las mañanas me levante y lo primero que vea seas tú durmiendo a mi lado.― Beso sus labios en un roce leve, casi ni los toco. Pero pudo sentir como su aliento cálido, calaba en su interior mientras un leve calor subía por su pecho. Apoyo su frente contra la de ella, observando cómo sus ojos grises, observaban los de él con un sentimiento intenso. Exquisito.― Tienes una motivación para seguir adelante Lammy…Y esa motivación soy yo…Tienes un futuro a mi lado, y no pienso dejar que lo tires todo a la basura, porque te niegas a darte fuerzas a ti misma para seguir adelante. Si no tienes fuerza, yo te la daré. ¿De acuerdo?

―Si…―Fue ella, esta vez la que poso sus labios sobre los suyos. Sin moverse ni un centímetro, solamente un toque. Que hizo que un escalofrió rodeara la espalda del súper héroe, hasta llegar hasta sus oídos.

¿Tanto efecto podía tener esa mujer sobre él?

Si. Lo tenía. Podía manejarlo como un títere. Si ella lo quisiese él podría destruir la ciudad entera, sin conciencia, ni culpa alguna. Solo si ella lo quisiera.

―Eres mi futuro Lammy…A igual que yo soy el tuyo. Tu motivación es seguir una larga vida a mi lado…

Motivación. Qué bonita sonaba esa simple palabra saliendo de sus labios que en esos momentos se ondulaban en una sonrisa dulce. Bueno…su voz siempre hacia que las palabras más estúpidas, sean dichas con una seriedad y potencia, que muy pocos hombres lograban hacerlo. Era como un susurro leve, dicho en el oído, haciendo que por voluntad propia te levantes para seguir adelante. Era dulce, hermosa. Y para Lammy, era un deleite escucharla. Era su deleite. Su motivación, para dejar atrás una vida oscura. Una pesada locura. Y un recuerdo que cada vez que se miraba en el espejo. Pintaba fielmente la sangre cayendo a lo largo de su mejilla o cerca de su ceja. Sangre ajena, que sus manos no podían sacar todavía de entre sus uñas.

Podía dejar atrás a aquel ser que se aferraba con sus garras a su cintura. Aquel ente siniestro que siempre le sonreía con una falsedad que la hacía estremecer. La culpaba, la culpaba por su muerte.

Did, era su motivación. Su oportunidad para salir de aquel pantano negro, en donde cada vez se hundía más. Con cada muerte que intentaba evitar, se hundía cada vez más. Con cada suspiro que escapaba de sus labios, sus pulmones no podían aguantar más.

Y lo sabía. Si seguía de esa manera, jamás lograría dejar de ver esa sangre reseca entre sus uñas.

Su alma, necesitaba una motivación. Una esperanza de que si mejoraba, podría vivir en paz. Lejos de aquella locura que lentamente la estaba matando.

Antes de que el último suspiro sea soltado de sus labios. Lo haría, se aferraría a la vida. Atraparía entre sus brazos a aquel sujeto que representaba la esperanza. La vida, tan imperfecta como hermosa.

Se aferraría a Splendid, se aferraría a la vida. Se aferraría a su motivación, para tener un futuro en que ese ente siniestro no forme parte de su vida.

**_Fin. _**

**_Gracias por leer C:_**


End file.
